


After The Swim

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [12]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: After a night of swimming, it gets hot between Sam and Bee, and a strange OT3 is suddenly revealed....Hentai Contest 2011 OT3 3rd Place
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 9





	After The Swim

Originally Published November 8, 2011

* * *

A figure lay atop sand.

Moon swam across waves while leaves crinkled, crackled. It was autumn and air felt prickly against nakedness. Yet, as shadow and darkness transformed into shape out of void, there came a sweep of warmth that enveloped like a blanket.

Bumblebee, hands and knees to sand, lowered to Sam....

The boy stroked that face - its eyes aglow with a smokey, eerie azure, its exhausts whistling through fingers of flesh and bone.

The robot shifted its sight. Down chest. Down waist. Down thigh. At last to trunk still wet from the swim. It awaited - growing and expanding with anticipation. With a flick of wrist it was off - lower and lower - until the actions of the legs removed it entirely.

Sam grasped the cock at its base to whip its tip against Bumblebee's face.

The Autobot stopped that with the back of its finger - then watched transfixed as it fell snug between thigh and sack. The foreskinned knob of head. The silkenned sack - and its pair of balls.

"You already know it," said the boy, "how it works ... how it looks...."

The alien breathed and its vent fluttered those hairs. It watched as the skin reacted - raising and lowering its snatch of balls. The cock, too, twitched as it achieved various states of erect.

"I do, Sam Witwicky.... I play the memory again and again. I cannot help that it does not substitute THIS. Reality. Your cock and balls," he added, kissing metal to flesh, "they're my OT3!"

* * *


End file.
